Blue
by Tera
Summary: A young Kuja finds out that he will be replaced.


# Blue

By **[Tera][1]**

** **

An aura resonated from every step, a glow that lighted all the land neon blue. In the distance towers resembling plastic trees faded into the rows of countless upon countless more. The paths were transparent, plain and slick with monsters lingering everywhere. It was cold. Not just in the sterile walkways or plain buildings, but the way the air was stiff, ancient and how the soulless genomes stared into the nothingness. This place would not echo with footsteps of children laughing and running around free, no lovers would hold each other tight and no friends would gather for a night out. This was Terra.

But he was different then all of this, he was more then all of this, he was Kuja and what he saw was the ruins of what was once a great land. He was the chosen one, young but still the one Garland and the souls of Terra looked to. His body resembled an eight year olds, his short and pale fingers grabbed onto the ledge where he gazed over intensely at the desolate land. The aging man with the long wispy beard had told all this to him, keeping him close, as he would explain his future duty to the hardened silver haired boy. 

Kuja had been taught to think that he was one of them, that he was a sad bag of nothing that was created to serve others, that there was no self except his duty to Terra. The young boy had never accepted that. It seemed whenever the old man would point to the blonde tailed freaks he would say, "You are them and they are you, you were both made even if you have a soul you were still created." Didn't that fact, that undeniable fact mean that he was nothing like them? His body was thin, his hips curved in, as theirs curved out. While his eyes were a bright blue, there's had been a dull gray. His hair was silver, long and flowing over his shoulders while they had shaggy, unkempt yellow hair. He yearned to learn, to explore what he did not understand while they stared at the blue of Terra. They could stand for hours so still you wouldn't think they were moving. Kuja had to run around, sometimes he had to be alone with his thoughts and he never stopped asking questions.

"I am different," he told Garland as he continued to gaze at the land.

"You were created to serve, they were created to serve, and you are the same," he said from over the shoulder of the small boy.

"I don't stare for hours at the blue! They're stupid! I am better then them, I am better then you!" He shouted loud enough so the genomes would here. He wanted them too, he wanted everyone to know that he was better, that he deserved better. Again, like he had done so in the past he waited for them to turn around, to be angered by his rude remarks. Why wouldn't they say anything? Garland said they were the same and he knew if anyone labeled him as stupid he would say something. But still the silence between him and Garland continued and the genomes wouldn't say a word. 

"You expect them to answer, don't you?" Garland smiled, pitying the innocent boy as he turned around with his face down and a frown forming on his thin lips. 

"We are the same, are we not? That is what you said…" He looked up with contempt of knowing that now with this demonstration that he couldn't be like them that Garland _couldn't_ think he was like them.

"Yes, and soon you will be getting a new brother who can be the same as you." The boy's eyes quickly averted to the folder the man held at his side.

"Are you replacing me? Am I going to expire?" His eyes grew wide; the question had stumbled out of his quivering mouth without thinking. 

"You are my angel of death, remember, you were designed to serve me. You will destroy Gaia, you will restore Terra, but perhaps you are different, too different." It was what he wanted to hear all his life and yet it was a nightmare at the same time. 

_What am I then?_

The little boy turned away hiding the water that built up in his eyes. All he ever wanted was to be different and that desire would be his downfall? To have his own ideas, to control his life to have power, the power to say where he went and what he defined himself as. Nobody there had that power. Whoever, whatever this brother would be would not take his power, would not take away Garland's smile when he exceeded his expectations and this brother would not be better then him. The boy began to shake and a blue glow of Terra reflected onto a tear that slid off his pale cheek.

_I will be different._

_ _

# FIN__

_***_

So how is it? I just kind of wrote it out of nowhere? I love Kuja, so I wanted to write something about him…

**Email || ****[tyoudoll@aol.com][1]******

# Site || [The Treno HQ][2]

   [1]: mailto:tyoudoll@aol.com?subject=Blue
   [2]: http://www.deling.net/treno



End file.
